


Glimpses

by DarlingGypsum



Series: Parts to Play [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Angst, F/F, F/M, Family, Flash Fic, Gen, Love, Romance, little moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingGypsum/pseuds/DarlingGypsum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small moments from the life of the Avatar and her friends. (5 sentence flash fictions based on tumblr prompts, Legend of Korra edition)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimpses

Based on this [List of Prompts](http://darling-gypsum.tumblr.com/post/144072271197/send-me-a-number-and-two-characters-get-a).

* * *

**#97. "Safety First" (Korra and Asami)**

Wind roared through Asami’s ears as she stared at the waiting hand. “I won’t let you fall,” Korra promised, grinning. With a quick, quiet exhale, Asami ventured a step out further onto the outstretched stone arm of Avatar Aang. Korra latched onto her wrist and held firm as she walked them out towards the massive staff gripped in the the monument’s fist. Their eyes found each other, and Asami clung to the warm confidence she found there like a tether against the wind.

 

**#30 - "Under the Rain" (Bolin and Opal)**

One kiss from Opal had made the rain drift to a halt. At least, in Bolin’s mind it had. They followed the path of the canal, arm in arm, soaked to the bone but never caring. _I’m gonna marry this girl_ , he promised the universe. They sprinted home as the storm picked up, laughter in its wake.

 

**#20 - "Cookies" (Korra and Naga)**

Laughing, Korra rubbed at the fierce pain across her face where she had been clobbered by a tail. “Naga, drop it!” Across the courtyard, the polar bear dog perked up from her crushed, slobbery prize. Their eyes locked, silently and playfully challenging each other, until Naga gave the bag in her teeth an enthusiastic chomp and leapt away. Korra scrambled to her feet, giving chase through a cloud of crumbs.

 

**#100 - "Relaxation" (Korra and Asami)**

Smooth fingers traced the ache down Korra’s back. She sighed into the motion, and could hear Asami smiling above her. “Is this better?” Korra nodded, sinking deeper into their bed. She wished that every day could start like this.

 

**#9 - "Drive" (Asami and Hiroshi Sato)**

Asami found her first great love behind the wheel of a Satomobile. Hiroshi smiled with her from the passenger’s seat. During their first driving lessons together, he gently encouraged her: ease through the turn and then speed into the tail end, be mindful of your blind spots, don’t grip the steering too tight. Asami was just home from boarding school, barely tall enough to reach the pedals, following her father’s instructions with a giddy impatience. She couldn’t wait to go faster.

 

**#41 - Teamwork, Asami and Kuvira**

“Get off me!” Asami snarled, shoving Kuvira away as they scrambled from the cliff’s edge.

“I just saved your life!” Kuvira snapped. The swing came too quick for her to react, and a solid punch connected with her chin. Shaking off the sting, she turned to find Korra and the others standing motionless in the distance, saying nothing.

“They know I’m owed more than that,” Asami said quietly, rubbing her fist as she turned and marched away.

 

**#46 - "Family" (Mako and Bolin)**

A mountain of paperwork and appointments awaited the Police Chief back at headquarters, but he’d refused to budge from his seat. Hours of waiting, and finally his brother shuffled in, his arms tired and full. Smiling, Bolin fought through the glassy exhaustion in his eyes . “Hey, Uncle Mako,” he whispered, offering the bundle, “do you want to hold her?” Mako nodded and took the baby from her father, arms shaking as he gently rocked the little girl he now got to call family.

 

**#33 - Expectations, Tenzin and Lin**

He was the last of the Air Nation. If his people were to have any chance of survival, then his choice had already been made for him. It was not an excuse, nor was it forgivable. Tenzin knew that he had sacrificed her for the sake of his legacy. He prayed that one day Lin would understand.

 

**#32 - Night (Korra and Asami)**

Korra stared out in wonder at the valley, teeming below with a violet glow of life and magic. Here, the Spirit World never seemed to grow fully dark when the sun set. Asami gently draped her jacket and then her arms around Korra’s shoulders, though they both knew that it would take far more than the open night air to send a chill through the Avatar. They huddled quietly together, battling sleep. The only shiver that Korra felt rush through her came from a gentle kiss at her throat.

 

* * *

 

**Thanks for reading![Request more '5 Sentence Fics' at my tumblr.](http://darling-gypsum.tumblr.com/tagged/5-sentence-fics) Provide a number from the list and any two characters (romantic or not)**


End file.
